The Romance Series: Book 3
by Icefox19
Summary: Sequel two The Romance Series; Book 2
1. Chapter 1

Berrybush sat in the warriors' den thinking. He wanted Cinderash, but he also loved Honeydew.

_I know what I'll do. I'll cheat! _** (Berrybush is bad!!) **He thought.

He walked out of the warriors' den and walked to Honeydew.

"I love you." He said.

Her eyes overflowed with happiness. "I love you too." Their tails entwined together and they left the camp.

Cinderash watched Berrybush walked out with her sister. Then, she noticed Mousewhisker over by the warriors' den.,

"You want to go hunting with me." Mousewhisker's eyes stretched wide.

"Didn't Blackclaw... Aren't you supposed to be in the nursery?" He asked bewildered.

"No?!"

"Okay, then." He said. His eyes shone relief.

"Okay."

Cinderash stalked a rabbit and then heard something behind her. She turned slowly and saw Blackclaw.

_oh no! _She thought.

"Mousewhisker!" She yelled and he appeared within a second. She flicked her ears at Blackclaw and Mousewhisker jumped at him.

Mousewhisker raked his claws down Blackclaw's side and then, Blackclaw bit on Mousewhisker's tail. Mousewhisker yowled in pain.

"Go to camp!" She mouthed to Mousewhisker. He nodded and ran toward camp. Blackclaw, unaware of what they were doing, took off after him. Cinderash followed more slowly and then shot off.

"Cinderash! What's going on?" Berrybush asked her when she got back.

"Blackclaw came after me and so when Mousewhisker attacked him, he ran towards camp, so we'd have a RiverClan prisoner." Cinderash smirked at Blackclaw who was being surrounded by warriors.

"But... Why aren't you over there?"

"Because he'd probably try something on me."

"Cinderash! I need to ask you something!"

"Yeah, Mousewhisker?" Cinderash asked when she got to him.

"Do you like me?" He asked.

"Maybe why?"

"Because, I don't think, well... I don't think it will work."

"But.. I like you."

"I know, and I feel terrible, but I just... I like Hollytail."

"I'll tell her for you."

"Okay." He said.

"Hollytail!"

"Yeah?"

"Mousewhisker likes you. Do you like him?" She nodded.

"Yes!" Mousewhisker called.

"Berrybush come here!" Cinderash shouted to him. She watched as he said good-bye to Honeydew. "Go to the warriors' den!" She told him.

**In the den**

"I see you took my advice in taking my sister.'

"Yeah, I wish it were you though."

Cinderash gaped. He still wanted her!? "But you took her."

"And you." He wrapped his body around hers and then she rubbed her head under his jaw. Honeydew walked in to see them.

"What are you doing!?" She asked them.

"Well, I um.. The truth is... I... I'm sorry Honeydew." Cinderash hung her head.

Honeydew's POV

Honeydew ran toward the lake. If she couldn't be with Berrybush, she couldn't be with anyone.

She ran into the lake and started to sink. Her chest filed with terror.

She screamed, but when she opened her mouth it filled with water.

At last, all she could feel was darkness creeping over her.

**Will she live?**


	2. Honeydew, NO!

"Hey, are you okay

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice called to her.

"Is she going to die?" A voice, sounded like an apprentice, asked.

"I don't know, Heatherpaw." The voice sounded again.

"Hey, are you awake?" Heatherpaw asked.

Honeydew tried to lift her head. She felt her head throb.

"She's alive, go get Barkface." The voice said and Honeydew heard Heatherpaw shoot off.

"I'm Crowfeather and that was my apprentice Heatherpaw. You're Honeypaw Sandstorm's apprentice, aren't you?" Crowfeather's voice sounded stiff at the mention of Sandstorm.

"It's Honey_dew. _And why did your voice sound stiff when you mentioned Sandstorm?! Thinking of Leafpool? That's why your voice was stiff, you're the one who ran away with Leafpool aren't you?! I've heard about you!"

"Crowfeather!" A cat's voice rang out a few foxlengths away.

"This is the cat I found Barkface. She's Honeydew Sandstorm old apprentice."

Honeydew felt paws on her stomach and then throughout her body.

"No broken bones, has a fever and a major headache, I assume."

Honeydew nodded. "I was trying to get cool, but my paw slipped and I couldn't get back to land, the small current carried me this way and I managed to grab hold of land. I collapsed before they got here, though." She explained.

"I see." Barkface murmured. "Take these." He gave her some herbs and helped her stand.

"Well, until you are well enough to travel you will stay in my den. I'm sure Onestar will not turn away a cat in need."

She limped back to the camp and took shelter in Barkface's den.

**Cinderash's POV**

Cinderash followed her sister's scent all the way to the lake. She gazed at the green water rolling in waves onto the shore.

"Oh no." She murmured.

"What?" Berrybush asked, coming up beside her.

"She did suicide. And it's all my fault."

"She did not, look!" Berrybush's excited mew shook Cinderash out of her grieving thoughts.

She looked to where he was pointing with his nose and saw a few shapes moving inside the WindClan border. She recognized a few of them. One was Crowfeather, Barkface, and she saw an apprentice, she guessed was Crowfeather's. Leaning on Barkface's shoulder was… Honeydew!


	3. Blow him off!

In WindClan, Honeydew happily slept. Just then, she felt a poke in her sides.

Opening her eyes sleepily, she saw Barkface standing over her.

"I need to do my daily check-up." Was his simple explanation.

"Okay" Honeydew yawned.

Then, Honeydew saw Owlwhisker stroll into the den.

"Hey, Owlwhisker." Honeydew said.

"What's up?" He replied. He turned to Barkface. "I got a thorn in my pad and I feel sick." He said.

"Oh, you poor thing." Honeydew sympathized.

That night, Honeydew was out for a night stroll. WindClan had gotten pretty comfortable with her and her midnight strolls.

Suddenly, she heard a rustle behind her. Unsheathing her claws, she turned around.

Out jumped... Owlwhisker!

"You mouse-brain. You nearly scared me out of my fur!' She told him.

She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"What are you doing out here so late?" She asked him.

"I wanted to take a walk, and when I picked up your scent, I figured I could walk with you."

"I'm glad you're here." She told him.

"So am I." He replied. "I also wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" She questioned.

Owlwhisker looked nervous and scuffled his paws on the ground.

"Over the time you were here, I began to develop feelings for you, I know we're in different clans and everything, but I don't know. The bottom line is," he sighed. "I love you."

Just then, they heard a rustle behind them and turned in time to see Raventalon walk out of the bushes.

"What is he doing here with you? He's from a different clan!"

"I know I know, but, if we're not doing anything, what does it matter, we were just walking. May I ask, what are you doing here?"

I'm here to get you. Come on."

'Bye!' She called to Owlwhisker as they left.

"I see you're getting bigger."

"Yeah. Why did you blow him off like that?"

"Because I love you and you can't get involved in any other relationships, especially with a WindClanner."

Will they break up? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Author's Note!

Should I end the book? I can't think of anything else to put down. I thought I always had ideas, but I guess I don't. Should I or not?


	5. Hazelfeather

"I love you, but you don't have to be so protective. I am just friends and I can take care of myself."

"Race you home" was Raventalon's response. With that he bolted off.

She took off after him. When they got to camp, Thornclaw yowled a warning because Honeydew still smelled like WindClan. They walked into camp and Cinderash instantly recognized her.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay." The other cats' looked stunned because she was being affectionate.

"She's WindClan!" Spiderleg called. Cinderash jumped n the HighRock.

"She isn't WindClan. Berrybush and I lost her scent at the lake. We also saw her leaning on Barkface shoulder after. This is Honeydew. I sent Raventalon to get her. I wanted to surprise everyone, not have them attack her."

"My kit!" Sorreltail bounded forward.

Everyone started to walk up to her. They completely forgot about defending the camp, after all, she wasn't a threat.

Cinderash's POV))

Cinderash took her sister the the nursery. She had licked the smell of WindClan off of her.

"Okay, you stay with them, call if you need anything. Am I forgetting anything..."

"Sis, calm down. I'll be fine. I think there's someone waiting for you." Honeydew pointed to the entrance of the den.

Berrybush stood there. His ears flattened in embarrassment.

**It was short, but I want Hazelfeather to have her kits, any name suggestions?**


	6. Cinderash

Hollytail walked out into the forest with Mousewhisker. They walked to a hidden den.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

'I love you to." He whispered back.

She wound her slender body around his and then he slipped under her chin. She lifted her chin happily.

He laid down on the ground panting.

"I'm not done." Hollytail told him.

Mousewhisker stood up and walked to her. She felt his weight upon her back and she laid down on the ground. She used her hind legs to explore new places on his body. The she-cat in her flared alive and she went ahead at it again.

((Cinderash's POV))

"I wonder where Hollytail is." Cinderash said to Berrybush.

"Well, I saw her walk out of camp with Mousewhisker."

"I know what they're doing. Want to come with me?"

"Sure." He said. He knew where this was headed.

They walked to a hidden cave in the middle of the forest.

Cinderash went at him with such a force, it knocked him off his paws.

She wound her slender body around his and then his weight was upon her back. She twisted her head around and gave him a lick one the nose, while her hind legs explored new places.

Cinderash was in the medicine cat den along with Hollytail. They were both getting checked for kits.

"You're both having kits." Jayfeather said with boredom.

"Hey, lighten up. Maybe you can got to the gathering tonight.


	7. Ending!

**I decided to end the book early. I want to make a new book about everyone's kit. Only Hollytail has had them. Go through their lives as they discover secrets that should have been kept, and their own true loves in another Romance Series book!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys. I've realized just how incredibly stupid my "Romance Series" books are. Granted I was only about 12 when I wrote them, they're still really stupid. Having said that, I think I might go back and redo them. Put together a story line, have an actual summary, make up some new characters and work out all the books and kinks before updating. This may take a while since there are 4 or 5 books with 10 or so chapters each, but I think I can do it. I'm on Thanksgiving break right now but am grounded, so it will be awhile till I update. Having said that, I will write them out and type them up later. I'm soo sorry for not updating for awhile. To be honest, I completely forgot I had this account until my cousin asked me why I hadn't updated in forever. I'll do my best to put chapters up and I'll work as quickly as possible. Thanks for being patient and still reading this. It means a lot :)

~Icefox19 ( kingofswagsgirl)


End file.
